


De nube a tierra

by CattivaRagazza



Series: Grandes Juegos Mágicos [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Family, Fantasia Arc, Friendship, Gen, Quadruple Drabble, Tartaros Arc, Team as Family, Tenroujima Arc
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Son su equipo, después de todo. Lo han dado todo por él y de alguna manera, aunque sea en algo, debe retribuírselos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Primera descarga.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. "Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Marzo 2016 - "Laxus Dreyar" Del Foro GJM"
> 
> Personajes: Laxus Dreyar. Raijinshuu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extensión: 238 palabras.
> 
> Notas: El principal motivo por el que quise participar en el Mes de Apreciación es porque era la oportunidad perfecta para escribir de mi más grande Brotp desde la perspectiva de Laxus —amo tanto a estos dorks, amo tanto a Laxus cuando demuestra cuánto los ama. En realidad amo a Laxus el 100% del tiempo pero se intensifica cuando está con el Rajinshuu—.
> 
> Ningún título que pensaba me convencía para la serie de drabble, ni siquiera este, y pensé muchos; pero cuando asocie lo "de nube a tierra" —el tipo de rayo que impacta contra el suelo a partir de la nube, el segundo más común— como la idea de "conectar" pasó a gustarme y acabé por dejarlo. Los títulos de cada drabble también son una muestra de mi magnifico ingenio —cofcof, perdón, me atoré con un poco de sarcasmo—.
> 
> En fin, espero les guste.
> 
> Drabble 1. Hecho: Abuelo.

No concibe molestarse pese a todo, aun considerando que gran parte del tiempo previo lo único que ha hecho es estar molesto. Le es difícil determinar si tuvo o no motivos para ello, aunque es más acertado decir que le es difícil ser objetivo en cuanto a la respuesta a esa interrogante, quizás un espectador externo lo tenga más claro.

Por supuesto sabe que de cualquier forma lograría ser más objetivo que ellos, quizás es lo que hace en esos momentos al marcharse con la frente en alto, consciente de que no hay otra salida, otra resolución a todo el problema causado.

O en realidad sí y es el motivo por el que no puede evitar sentir algo parecido a la gratitud.

—Yo tomaré la responsabilidad por todo.

Porque si él no hubiese hablado ellos no habrían actuado, porque lo han dado todo por él y de alguna manera, aunque sea en algo, debe retribuírselos. Porque podrían ir con él, estarían dispuestos a ir con él si no fuera porque es él quien no está dispuesto a que paguen por sus errores.

Lo sabe, Makarov pudo expulsarlos a los cuatro, pero solo lo expulsó a él y aunque comprende que es porque él y solo él debe aprender la lección, no puede evitar sentirse de esa forma.

Por eso no concibe estar molesto, por eso solo puede dejarlos con una sonrisa; porque es feliz por ellos.

«Gracias, abuelo.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Detalle random: Ubicado tras la expulsión de Laxus, quien se va sonriendo luego de despedirse del Raijinshuu, justo antes de ver el desfile —prueba indiscutible de que los ama, ajá, yo he sido completamente corrompida por esta brotp, dejadme ser—.


	2. Segunda descarga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extensión: 340 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Mi idea inicial no era esta, pero es lo que salió. Es, se podría decir, un Laxus más Fairy Tail antes que con el Raijinshuu porque, bueno, los otros miembros se me colaron por ahí (?). También es el drabble más largo de todos.
> 
> Drabble 2. Rated: K.

No debería sorprenderle, ellos son así después de todo, lo que no quita lo desagradable de la reacción. Que está bien si lo han extrañado, era de esperar, pero tampoco es motivo para que literalmente le salten encima.

—¡Laxus!

Freed prácticamente frota su mejilla contra la de él, con los otros dos en hilera a su espalda, ¿es que nadie les ha hablado del espacio personal?

Esboza un gesto de disgusto, casi desinterés. Admite, eso sí, que lo han salvado del regaño de Makarov, el viejo ha dejado su discurso sobre la isla Tenrou dado que con el Raijinshuu presente mucho no puede decirle, aunque de todas formas ya dejó claro su punto, que no es que Laxus haya olvidado que ya no es un miembro del gremio, lo tiene claro.

Agradece internamente cuando se separan y le dirige entonces una mirada a los otros miembros reunidos ahí, que dado como llegó solo ha tenido hasta ahora oportunidad de ver a Natsu y los suyos. No vislumbra ninguna cara nueva que no estuviera cuando él fue expulsado más allá de la pequeña que luchó contra Hades junto a los demás; aunque... ¿esa de ahí es Lisanna o ha empezado a alucinar?

Parpadea, confuso, y cuando Mirajane se acerca a la chica en cuestión casi tiene miedo de confirmar que es ella. O sea, está muerta y que él sepa los muertos no andan por ahí hablando con Elfman.

—¿Lisanna? —pregunta Freed al notar su mirada fija en la chica, que el detalle de que se hayan apartado de su persona no implica que se hayan largado, siguen a su lado, como siempre—. Es una larga historia.

Laxus dirige su mirada a él, considerando que ha estado lejos un buen tiempo y que, le guste o no, varias cosas han debido de pasar en ese lapsus.

Vuelve la mirada al grupo que celebra emocionado que todo acabó y, aunque no ha olvidado lo dicho por su abuelo —ya no es un miembro—, no puede evitar sonreír.

Es agradable estar de vuelta.


	3. Tercera descarga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extensión: 229 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Todo Tártaros valió la pena por esta escena, o algo así (?).
> 
> Advertencias: Spoiler Tártaros.
> 
> Drabble 3. Género: Friendship.

Es desagradable. Como mago en teoría debería estar acostumbrado a la sensación de caer y despertar forzosamente en una camilla, pero es desagradable. Abrir los ojos y que todo esté difuso unos momentos, parpadear un par de veces y tratar de ubicarse. Sentir la mullida cama bajo él y contemplar el techo blanco, sinónimo de que no ha sido lo suficientemente fuerte.

Casualmente oír el llamado de ellos, que tienen esa innecesaria costumbre de gritar su nombre, no es en lo absoluto una molestia. Se alza en la cama y vuelve a sentir esa sensación de desagrado, todavía más potente que antes al notarlos a su alrededor, sonriendo porque _él_ está bien. Y eso, eso no está bien.

—Patético.

No le extraña que se sorprendan cuando los envuelve con sus brazos (a Freed y a Evergreen y a Bickslow), en otro tiempo jamás habría hecho algo así, cuando no eran más que su equipo; pero ahora es diferente, es completamente diferente.

—No puedo seguir así.

No le importa tanto ese caer y despertar forzoso, casi rutinario de esa vida, pero no puede tolerar la idea de que ellos caigan por su propia debilidad. Porque independiente de que sean el _Raijinshuu_ , no son sus guardaespaldas, son algo más que su equipo.

—A este ritmo, no voy a ser capaz de proteger lo que es importante para mí.

Son sus amigos.


	4. Cuarta descarga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extensión: 158 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Aclaro que si bien tengo claro que ha ocurrido en los últimos capítulos, llevo un tiempo sin leer directamente el manga así que la batalla de Laxus contra Wahl no la he leído (sé cómo acaba y he visto partes, pero no completa). Por eso traté de ser bastante ambigua al escribir y no mencioné la pelea, sin embargo necesitaba escribir de ese momento porque las motivaciones que llevaron a Laxus a ese enfrentamiento son lo que le da sentido a mi vida (?). Y tal, es un adorable baby que defiende a los suyos y yo soy feliz por eso.
> 
> Es el drabble más corto de todos y con esto acabo la colección, que subo de golpe porque iba a subirla por partes aprovechando que me quedaban cuatro días para el cierre del reto pero ayer me dio flojera entrar y publicar y hoy acaba de darme flojera publicar mañana (sí, a mí me da flojera por adelantado), lo que significa que soy un caso perdido :P
> 
> Gracias a los que lean.
> 
> Advertencias: Spoiler Alvarez.
> 
> Drabble 4. Emoción: Satisfacción.

El primer segundo tras su último golpe todavía no siente mucho más que adrenalina, el siguiente segundo todavía es puramente el calor de la batalla, el tercer segundo es más calmo. Los que le siguen son aquellos en los cuales la adrenalina pasa, el calor se apaga y la mente da paso a más que solo el básico instinto de pelea.

No le sorprende esa reacción porque, con tantas batallas a su espalda, ya le es cercano ese sentimiento que lo colma cada vez que vence a un oponente.

Aunque esa vez es algo diferente a las anteriores.

«... es llevarle dolor al bastardo que lastimó a Freed y los demás.»

Casi no contiene la sonrisa ante el recuerdo y el agrado de saber que cumplió, ver a su oponente en el suelo. Después de todo él es Laxus Dreyar y hará pedazos a cualquier que se atreva a dañar a _su_ equipo.

Y está satisfecho con el detalle.


End file.
